Descendants and the Secrets of the Mirror
by DisneyLover96
Summary: Continuing on from the Enchanted Lake. Follow Evie as she attempts to discover the secrets of where her Mothers magic mirror came from. New and old characters will emerge and even a few from far off lands. and worlds but remember everything is not what it seems as Evie will find the price her mother paid but will she be able to pay it or will someone else.
1. Mirror Mirror in my Hand

"Have you ever wondered how the mirror came to the Evil Queens possession, if you spoke to the peasant people they might say she found it in the river after she murdered her first lover. Others say she was given it as a gift from her mother, or if you're me, and you know that she made a deal with another queen to get it, a deal which almost cost her, her life." Evie said closing her book and lying down in the grass and rolling into Doug. The two of them were lying under the oak tree which had been gifted to the school by the villains who were attempting to make peace, it started out as a small sapling, but by the following week it had completely grown into a great white oak which had caused the Fairy God Mother to investigate it, but after a week the tree came up clear so it was allowed to stay.

"Come on Evie tell me more, I want to know about your mom before I meet her." Doug replied as he opened his arms and allowed the daughter of the Evil Queen to roll into him. Evie could tell that her boyfriend was getting all worked up over nothing as she snuggled into Doug's warm and welcoming embrace.

"Will you relax; mom isn't going to kill you just because you're not a prince. She might even give you a second glance because of what your family does, even though they did chase her off a cliff to her death, but still and I'm quoting her here "Diamonds are a girl's best friend."" She said in attempt to calm him down again.

After seeing her attempt fail she decided it was time to move on, picking herself up of the ground she frowned at her outfit noticing all the crinkles that littered her dress. Holding out her hand to pull Doug off the ground the two of them started to make their way back to the school. Evie was in a happier mood as she was finally able to see her mother for the first time in a year and a half, the others villain kids were allowed to invite their parents but refused saying that they would probably want to kill them if they saw their off spring. Evie was different she wanted to see her mother and show her that she didn't need a man to make her happy and that she had found someone who made her feel like a proper princess.

When the two arrived at Evie's dorm room door, they didn't part right away, Doug stood there and stared into Evie's eyes and the two were about to close the gap, their lips a mere inch apart when a flash of blue light appeared shocking the two of them apart, the light disappeared as quickly as it started.

"What in Grims name was that?" Doug said rubbing his eyes try help him see better.

"I don't know what it was, but it was magical." Evie said as she stared of day dreaming in to the hallway.

"Well I've got to go, I need to go see the Fairy God Mother, she wanted to see me about something." Doug replied as he knew the moment was gone and made up an excuse to leave.

Evie nodded her head before opening the solid Oak door that lead into Mal's and her room.

Opening the door Evie expected to see Mal sitting on her bed drawing or reading her mother's spell book, but the purple hair daughter of Maleficent was talking to a blonde-haired boy of whom Evie didn't know by face, but knew by the fact she thought they shared the same Fabric class.

"And if you just add some sequins here she will be sure to love it." The blonde-haired boy said to Mal who seemed to be taking in every word he was saying.

Evie cleared her throat to make herself known to the other people in the room, by doing this she caused Mal and the boy to jump slightly.

"Evie." Mal said. "We didn't expect you back for at least another 20 minutes."

"Indeed." Evie said. "And who might you be?" she added trying to be nice but her sugary tone couldn't quite cover the anger in her voice.

"My name is Austin of Wonderland and Mal asked me here to help make you a dress for your visit with your mother." The boy (Or Austin) said.

Evie took one look at Mal before running over and embracing the girl, her make-up was running but she didn't care about that.

"Thank you so much M it really means a lot that you support me with my visit."

"Well E." Mal said. "It's the least we can do; I mean after all you're the only child whose parent is come to visit. Jay didn't want to see his father because he doesn't condone the thievery way of life anymore, Carlos didn't want to see his Mom because well Cruella DARLING is a little on the insane side (Mal giggled as she said darling) and wouldn't know where she was she's that cray cray right now. And as for the others well they have their reasons I'm guessing."

Mal was interrupted from finishing the rest of her sentence by another blonde girl who in some ways looked similar to Austin and she did for the girl who had just walked in was his sister Ally. Ally was dressed in a simple blue dress like her mother's although she has spiced up her blonde hair with some blue streaks that set of her eye colour which were blue unlike her brothers which were an emerald green that had many girls and guys falling for him.

"Evie there you are." The daughter of Alice said. "The FGM told me to find you and tell you that its time, for what exactly she didn't say although I hope it's tea oh I do so hope its tea." Alice said as she walked back out of the room. Evie shot a look of annoyance at Austin. Before walking out Evie said "Are all you people from wonderland this hooked on tea?"

"Only my mother and Ally, I inherited the love of coffee from our father other than that I don't know but I assume so I mean have you seen Maddie's collection of tea sets." Austin replied. Evie left the room and started to head towards the east wing which was where they were keeping the villains who had decided to visit their children. Evie wondered why the residences of Auradon hated the east wings they had the best lighting and were the first to see the sun in the morning. When she made it to the bottom of the tower she found she wasn't alone for Beth the daughter of the Queen of Hearts was there along with Greg the son of Mother Gothel.

"Hey guys." Evie said to break the silence that had enveloped the room. Both Beth and Greg just smiled at her and they waited for what seemed like hours before the FGM walked out of the room and told them they were able to go inside.

Evie walked into the room and saw the room was divided into two with chairs and a plate glass window that looked several inches thick. Walking past the Queen of Hearts she screamed OFF WITH HER HEAD which caused Evie to quicken her pace. When she made it to her seat and looked at her mother her face dropped. The Evil Queens face which was once sunken and pale was bright and full of life.

"Mother?" Evie said smiling.

"Evie dear you will never land a prince if you continue to smile, WRINKLES my dear." The Queen said

Evie laughed at her. "Oh, Mother you haven't changed a bit have you but actually I have myself a boyfriend but I don't know what you'll think about him."

"Oh, Evie as long as he has a castle and a mother in law wing with lots and lots of mirrors then he will be fine. He is a prince, isn't he?" The Queen asked.

Evie paused before answering. "Well he doesn't have a castle and he isn't rich per se but his family does own a diamond mine." Evie braced herself for the worst.

"Oh, dear I couldn't be more impressed a diamond mine that's better than…." She paused and Evie could sense the gears spinning in her head. "Evie is he the son of one of those dwarfs which caused me to plummet to my death?" Her tone becoming deadlier by the second.

Evie gulped before nodding. Her mother's face twisted into something that resembled dishonour and disgrace.

"Oh Evie, my darling daughter, where did I go wrong?" The Queen stated.

Evie at this point started rolling her eyes as she knew what was about to come next. Looking around the room she had noticed that Beth and Greg were still here although Beth was looking a little shaken and pale. Greg on the other hand looked as if he had just yelled his poor little heart out. She heard the door open and found that Doug was making his way towards her. Before she could say anything, EQ saw him.

"Oh, Evie who is this scrumptious looking specimen." The Evil Queen said stopping her argument about how Evie was a massive failure.

"Mom this is Doug. My boyfriend the son of Dopey." Evie said bracing herself for the impact that was sure to come.

"Evie, you mean to tell me that you fell for the dumbest of all the dwarfs." She starts laughing.

"His father couldn't even talk, so please tell me how is this possible." Gesturing to Doug.

Evie's face started turning red with rage.

"Mother how dare you. How very dare you say such things about Doug, he is the sweetest and kindest soul that I have ever met and that's saying something. But under what right do you have to ridicule him, I'm ashamed to call you my mother right now." Evie yelled catching the attention of everyone in the room. Pushing away from the glass she pulled Doug and they left the room.

Walking out into the corridor Evie continued her angry walk until they had made it outside where she collapsed and cried.


	2. Mother Doesn't know Best

Beth walked out of the meeting room with Greg in tow and she wasn't sure how it went.

"I mean my mom just wasn't entirely there you know" she said as they opened the door into the streaming light of the late afternoon.

"At least you had a conversation with your mother, I just yelled." Greg said quietly.

"True but, mine just went on about her latest croquet game and how she won again. I didn't have the heart to tell her all the games are rigged." Beth laughed attempting to make light of the situation.

Greg offered a weak smile before saying goodbye and heading of towards his dorm. Beth continued on her way trying to keep an eye out for Evie who had ran off in the middle of the meetings. She was minding her own business when a pair of hands appeared out of nowhere and her world was plunged into darkness.

"Guess Who?" A voice said.

Not paying attention Beth went back to Isle defense mode and immediately flipped the intruder over flat on his backside.

"Ow what in Grims name was that for." Chad Charming said as he pulled himself off the ground.

Beth giggled before walking up to him and kissing his hand where she had flipped him.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that. You know what I'm capable of." Beth replied trying to restrain a laugh.

Chad Charming had become Beth's boyfriend the night back at the back to school ball which was the night they lost Zara. The Royal Guard searched the lake high and low for her but they turned up nothing. Beth cried for days on end and Chad made the pain easier but he couldn't replace the gap that was Zara.

"Hey, so I was wondering what were you doing on Friday night?" Chad asked looking right into Beth's sapphire blue eyes.

"Well I have plans in the morning with Marie and Dayna but I'm free all day after that I mean it's the start of the holidays I have the next two weeks off." She replied rolling her eyes at how princely he was acting but she decided it was best to go along with it for Chads sake.

"Perfect I'll meet you at your room at 7pm, wear something nice." Chad said placing a small kiss on Beth's cheek before walking off. Beth followed him with her eyes and noticed he walked with a little strut to his step.

She made it to her room without being interrupted when someone came running of the door talking on the phone.

"Well I don't know mom why don't you ask the baby that's GROWING IN VANESSA'S GOD DAMN WOMB." The girl stopped when she noticed Beth in the door frame.

"Hang on mom let me call you back." She hung up and put the phone away.

"Shelby White, my mother's Snow White and just because my mother had a way with animals doesn't mean I do" she said like she had said this a million times before.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Beth daughter of the Queen of Hearts." She said walking back into their room.

"So, I guess you're my new roommate."

"Yup, Mom had to stop home-schooling me when my older sister Vanessa got pregnant, now all her attention is on her and I was thrown aside." Shelby said as she pulled out several photos of flowers and animals.

"I know that feeling, my mother barely noticed I was there after I could walk and talk." Beth replies pulling out her books and placing them in the shelve next to her other books.

Shelby looked at Beth that look one shows of empathy.

"So, have you seen any cute boys?" Shelby asked jumping on her bed and looking at Beth hoping she had some good intel.

Beth smiled and let out a small laugh thinking how simple minded these kids were.

"Well there are cute boys aplenty, you just have to find one that likes you for you." She said, "For example I'm currently dating Chad Charming." Shelby gasped and Beth nodded before continuing.

"Yeah so, that happened after my so-called friends decided to summon a monster and locked us all in the ball room. I actually slapped him." Shelby looked shocked.

"I grew up with Chad and I can tell you now he's probably just using you, that's generally what he does."

Beth laughed as some part of her knew that it was true but she didn't want to say anything.

Long Live

Greg was wondering back to his room when he stopped by the library to see if they had any books on Wonderland royalty seeing as how he was a prince of wonderland much like Beth's cousin Marie and both Austin and Ally Liddell the kids of Alice. Looking through the library he found a familiar face sitting at the back table reading a book on robotics.

"Hey Carlos, how are you?" He whispered as he knew the library was enchanted as would kick him out if he was too loud.

"Huh ... What. Oh, Greg hey, how are you, I'm just a little tired." He yawned. "What brings you in here?" he asked Greg.

"Just trying to find a book about my father, he was a prince of Wonderland so I found out." Greg said looking at the history section

"You'll probably need to ask one of the Wonderland kids about that as the library doesn't stock Wonderland history as well as Narnia, Neverland, Atlantis, or Olympus. They are all pretty secretive about their history. I think Austin or Ally has the book but I'm not sure maybe you should ask around." Carlos said returning to his book.

Knowing his attempts were futile the son of Mother Gothel decided to head back to his room.

Opening the door, he found Gaston Jr and another one of his conquests tangled in the sheets. Not even bothering to acknowledge them he went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower hoping the warm water would calm his nerves. The boy wanted to find out more about where he came from but his nerves were telling him to leave well enough alone. As the water cascaded down over him he remembered back to his meeting with his mother.

"Oh, my darling boy please tell me you've come here to get me off that God forsaken island." Mother Gothel said rising from her chair.

"Ah no mother, I tried but your crimes against Rapunzel were enough to warrant you a life sentence." Greg replied looking down at his feet. He never liked confrontation especially with his mother, he usually let Ginny do that.

"Oh, you pathetic little boy can't even do that right. If I had sent Ginny she would have gotten the job done right."

"Wait you had a decision on who got to go?" Greg questioned.

"Why yes little one and I had hoped you would have done me proud. But I see that you failed me." She replied giving Greg a smug look.

"Oh, and Mother when were you going to tell me about my father." He replied.

Gothel turned a pale shade of white before composing herself as she adjusted her black hair which was now littered with grey streaks that the old woman had tried to hide unsuccessfully.

"Who told you about him, your father was a no good rotten little swamp rat. He deserved the pain he got." Mother Gothel spat out as if talking about the horrid man was going to make her puke.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HAD TOLD ME ABOUT HIM SOONER I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU OFF THE ISLAND MOTHER." Greg yelled letting the anger finally take hold of him, all those years of repent rage blowing out.

"Stop your yelling and tell me child. She said waving her hand at the child's yelling spat.

"Well Mother that "Man" you called a swamp rat was in fact a prince." Greg said looking at the shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, child that's a load of nonsense now quit the drama and stay with momma because Mother knows best." She finished in a sing song voice.

Greg didn't have gave time to answer was FGM was calling time and the guards were coming to collect them.

Coming back to reality he decided that sleep was the best option as he desperately needed to catch up on it as being Valedictorian of his age group was no easy task. Walking out of the bathroom he found Gaston Jr was nowhere to be seen. Probably going someplace else to have fun Greg thought to himself. After the lake, him and Gaston weren't as close as they used to be, Greg didn't care though because he had his own problems to deal with.

Long Live

After Greg had left him in the Library Carlos put down his book on robotics and picked up the book he was actually reading before he was interrupted. It was a book on magical artifacts as he was trying to figure out what was going on with Evie's mirror. After the meeting with her mother Evie's mirror flashed another spark of blue and this time she wasn't was wasting any time. Carlos wanted to help because that mirror was special to her. Sadly, the books he was reading only told the him what he already knew. Silently he wished for something that would help. As if the library heard him a book came flying at him knocking Carlos of his chair. Picking himself off the floor Carlos cursed this magical library for being so rude. Taking his seat, he looked at the book and red "Ancient Artifacts: History's Best Kept Secrets. The book looked old and made Carlos sneeze a few times and he flipped through the pages. He saw a few familiar items like his mother's Emerald ring of Envy and Maleficent's Dragon Eye staff. Finding the mirror was easy as it was right in the middle of the book. Reading the page, he discovered how the mirror was made and many ways to destroy it. When he finished that chapter, he noticed a smudge at the bottom left corner. Reading it made Carlos full of dread. Picking his phone up he dialed Evie.

"Evie, meet me in the library now, I found something dangerous."


	3. Full Circle

Evie was putting the final touches on her latest ball gown. After the events of the Jewel-belie and the back to school dance she had to re think her whole outfit situation, long dresses were out and short but stylish dresses were in. Looking over to the other side of her room she saw Mal who was wrapped up in the pink sheets of her bed snoring slightly. Evie smiled at the sight, it was nice to have some relaxation after all they had been through. Evie's business had been booming and with Mals duties as the Kings Girlfriend they barely got to see each other. Placing the final jewel on her dress she took a step back to admire her hard work.

A blaring tone shatters the silence and all Evie can hear is Mal yelling at someone to turn it off. Evie realized it was her phone, picking up she saw the caller ID and almost dropped it.

"Hello Carlos? What did you find?" She asked.

The son of Cruella DeVil was talking so fast for Evie to understand so she said she would meet him in the library shortly. Hanging up the phone Evie raced to get ready, her makeup was already done and her outfit for the day was already placed on the dresser. She chose to go with a simple dark blue dress and black leather boots and her little tiara that just put the whole outfit together in her opinion.

Running out the door and down the corridor she almost ran into Austin who was heading back from breakfast.

"Woah slow down princess you'll break something and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Evie blushed a little bit because he called her princess and he was the one who actually discovered her mom didn't lose royal status so she was indeed a princess.

"Oh sorry, Austin I didn't mean to run into you. I'm just late for something important."

"Well don't let me stop you. You haven't seen Mal, have you?" Austin questioned.

"Um" Evie said not knowing whether she should tell him.

"I think she's out with Ben." Evie lied putting on her best face.

"Why? Did you need something."

"No, not really she just borrowed something of mine and I need it back before my girlfriend Bella gets back. She was fixing a locket of mine." He said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Well I'll let her know you're looking for her." She said as she continued her way down the library.

Walking into the library she found Carlos in the back around the corner by the villain's section which everyone avoids.

"Carlos what's wrong? You sounded really hectic over the phone." Evie said gaining the boys attention. The smaller boy picked up the old dusty book that was hidden under a robotics book.

"Ok Carlos, this is a book on how to destroy the mirror." She said starting to get annoyed.

"Evie I'm well aware of this but you need to look at the bottom of the page right here." He finished pointing at the bottom left hand page. Bending down Evie managed to decipher what was smudged.

 _IF THE MIRROR STARTS SHOWING SIGNS OF BLUE LIGHT THE ONLY WAY TO ADHERE TO THE PROBLEM AT HAND IS TO REUNITE WHAT WAS LOST AND MAKE IT WHOLE_.

Evie finished reading and looked up at Carlos.

"I've been studying this all night and I can't for the life of me figure out what it's saying." Carlos said

"Anyway, I'm going to bed I need my sleep but I'll get back to this later today." And with that the boy walked out leaving Evie to look over the book.

Once he had gone Evie sat down and pulled out the mirror knowing exactly what the book was saying. When the Evil Queen fell of the cliff and the dwarfs raided the palace they destroyed the mirror and send it to the depths of hell, or something like that her mother told her and all that remained was this single piece. Although she didn't know where they threw the other pieces, she did know that it was time to depart with her beloved mirror. Checking the book out with the librarian she went back to her room to see what else she could learn for this book.

Walking back into her room she noticed Mal was long gone and left a note on her bed

Evie

Please don't kill me as I know we were supposed to have a girl's day but, Ben needed some help with something I'll see you later for dinner

Mal

Evie places the note down and walked over to the Magic mirror which was in her bag.

"Mirror mirror in my hand show me where my friends are in this land." She didn't like spying on her friends but, after Greg went missing she liked to keep tabs.

The mirror first shows Carlos sound asleep in his bed with dude snuggled under his arms. Jay however was in the gym practicing R.O.A.R with a masked person whom she assumed was the instructor. The mirror went foggy as it attempted to find Greg who was heading to the library. Beth was as usually making goo, goo eyes with Chad. Before she could see where Mal was there was a knock at the door.

Walking over to the door she opened to revel Ben who was wearing a little smile.

"Ben!" Evie said a little shocked to see him as she though he was out with Mal.

"What brings you here?"

"We have a surprise for you." Ben said excitedly.

Before Evie could say another word, she was pulled out the door and down the hallway. Evie was taken to the ballroom where she saw Mal and Austin standing by the door.

"Evie, I believe you're in the wrong outfit" and with a snap of her fingers Evie's whole outfit changed into what Evie would call a ball gown it was a stylish gown the was grey and had thorns swirling around it much like her leggings back on the isle and to top it off there was her tiara which had her Jewel sitting in the middle to set off the whole outfit.

"Now your prince awaits princess." Austin said as he opened the door.

Evie walked in and saw the place had been decorated to look exactly like the Back to School ball only this time there was brighter lights due to the sun. Standing in the middle of the room was Doug and he was smiling.

"Doug, what is all this. "Evie said as she could feel tears building up behind her eyes.

"Well you didn't get to have a magical moment at the ball so I asked Mal if she could help me out." He said giving her a twirl.

"Doug, I love it, but it brings back so many bad memories. We lost Zara that day." Evie said letting a single tear out.

"Hey... hey. Dry those eyes now princess it's ok we will find out what happened to her but for now just relax and try not to over think it. For all we know she washed ashore and found a house with some old lady in it and they are planning how to get home." He said stroking a stray tear from her eye. They both locked eyes as Evie moved closer. At long last the two sets of lips met in a slow lingering kiss. Gazing into Doug's eyes she couldn't believe how she could have fallen so far do the son of a dwarf... wait dwarf.

"Doug, you wouldn't happen to know what your father and uncles did with my mom's mirror when the destroyed it would you?"

Doug looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um yeah I kinda do but Dad wouldn't tell me everything. Why?"

"No reason just curious, but if you don't know that's fine I just wanted to do some research on why my mirror was flashing blue."

As if on cue her mirror flashed blue and for Evie the world went black.


	4. Best Friends for Never

Beth was getting ready for her date with Chad. Her roommate Shelby the daughter of Snow White was brushing her hair singing "Someday My Prince Will Come" under her breath. It had been two days since she had moved in already they had become close. A knock on the door caused Shelby to stop her brushing and attend to whoever was at the door. When she opened the door she was treated with a box that gave of a faint meow sound. Pulling back the blanket she screamed.

"Ahhhhhh."

"What's going on Shelbs?" Beth asked getting up from her chair.

Upon getting to the chair she saw a kitten but, what had her interest was the fact is wasn't all there.

"Oh he's adorable." Beth said picking him up and snuggling him in her face.

"Oh look a note." Shelby said clearly coming around from her shock.

Beth

I hope this finds you well. Heres a little gift that might remind you of home. He might not be all there but Chess wasn't all there himself either.

Hoping you'll accept this gift.

Yours forever

CC

Shelby stopped reading the note and looked at Beth who had tears rolling down her face.

"Mom always said she was angered by cats due to something in her past, she didn't want to talk about it I never understood until now." She said putting the kitten in the box again.

"So who gave you the gift?" Shelby said still looking over the note.

"I'm guessing Chad did, but he must have had help from Austin, Ally or Marie."Beth said picking up the kitten again.

"So I'm gonna name him Checkers after his papa Cheshire."

"What a wonderful name, now can we get back to your hair it needs more work." Shelby said picking up the hair brush and getting to work on finishing up Beth's hair.

As Beth sat there stroking Checkers blue fur she couldn't help but think about what Shelby said to her about Chad using her. Beth was used to people using her on the Isle but she always had a plan to get back at them but, with Chad it was different. He didn't show the same signs of someone who was using someone.

"Ok so we are done and with 20 minutes to spare, dam I'm good." Shelby said throwing the brush down and examining the piece of work that was Beth.

Standing before her was a girl who was wearing a knee length rose computed dress and black leg strap sandals much like what Hercules would have worn. Her hair was done with in a loose bun with a braid crown.

"Well how do I look?" Beth said doing a twirl.

"Like the most beautiful girl in the world." a voice said at the door. Both girls turned around and saw saw Chad Charming standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Oh please don't make me puke Charming." Shelby mocked

"Oh Shelby I'm sorry I didn't smell you there how's your roly-poly collection?" Chad spat back.

"Oh. they're all dead thanks for asking. How's your parents divorce going? Shelby responded.

"It's looking both ways. So I heard you screamed in Chemistry and it sounded like a banshee." Chad yelled back.

"Heard your fourth A was free. Gotta love those kingly perks."

At this point Beth had heard all she needed before yelling.

"ENOUGH. Chad this date is over please get out." She said slamming the door on a confused Chad

"As for you Shelby, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? She said screaming at the daughter of Snow White as she threw herself on her bed and wept.

Long Live Evil

Greg was sitting there in silence as he watched Ally go about her room trying to find a history book on Wonderland. Having taken the advice of the DeVil boy he went and found himself a child of Wonderland. He actually found Maddie daughter of the Mad Hatter but she said she wasn't entrusted with that type of information, that and something about tea stains.

"Greg I don't think I have it, you might have to find Austin. Mother always favored him over me with this stuff." Ally said sitting down and picking up her small blue tea cup the was filled with a strange purple looking liquid.

"Ok thank you Ally for everything. Do you know where I might find him?" Greg questioned as the blond haired girl walked him to the door.

Ally shrugged her shoulders to say she had no idea.

As Greg walked down the corridor he passed Beth's room and heard shouting. Stopping he saw a door getting slammed on a certain blond haired boy.

"Chad is everything ok?" Greg questioned cautiously knowing how easy it was to anger the son of Cinderella.

Chad didn't talk he just turned and looked Greg deep in the eyes before storming of cursing all the VKs. Greg being Greg decided to follow him. Chad ended up walking right into his room.

"Chad?" He said quietly. " I know it's hard but come on man you need to talk about this. Beth doesn't do conflict often especially if she's not the one doing it."

" I wouldn't talk to him right now if I were you." Austin said as he walked into the room throwing his bag on the unoccupied bed.

So this must be Austins room Greg thought.

" Right dually noted. Hey you wouldn't happen to have a copy of Wonderlands history on you now would you?" Greg asked hoping for a miracle.

Austin smiled as he walked over to the book shelf and pulled out a hexagon shaped book.

"Here we go mate, I'm sure you'll want to learn all about your history and your heritage." Greg was about to reach for the book when Austin pulled it away.

"And on more thing, do not leave this book open. This contains Wonderland magic and it's unstable at the best of times." The boy finished as he handed the book over. Greg promised that he wouldn't leave it open after saying goodbye he headed to the library to find more about Wonderland. Passing the infirmary he saw Evie who was still out cold and had been for the past two days so he decided to go in say sit with her knowing the Mal and Doug had been in there. Sitting down with her he decided to read the Wonderland book because somewhere I knew reading to people was a good thing.

"No one really had any recollections of other planes in the world until little Alice Liddell at age 6 fell down the rabbit hole and found herself in the magical world of Wonderland. From there her imagination ran wild." Greg started and then stopped when he felt Evie waking up.

"Uhhhhh Where...where am I?" He heard Evie say as she attempted to sit up.

"Evie oh thank the fairies you're awake." Greg said ringing the bell to alert nurse Flora.

"Greg, I don't know how to put this but I think your in grave danger." Evie said as she gripped her forehead and wincing


	5. Illusion or Reality

After the Flash of blue struck in the "remake ball" Evie was rushed to the infirmary, or so she was told. Inside her head the blue haired girl was standing waist deep in a pond that was full of blackish water that seamed to shimmer with a purple hue. Evie started screaming wondering where she was hoping she was still in Auradon and not in some far of land or world. After a few minutes she realized she wasn't wet and could move like normal. After reaching the shore line and looking back at the pond which still shimmered purple she noticed the trees weren't trees at all but stained glass shaped to look like trees. Evie was intrigued at how these were made, as the girl approached the nearest tree and touched it, the tree shattered and the rest came down in a loud ear splitting noise that Evie hoped to never hear again. Looking at her new surroundings she could see a house that stood alone among the piles of shattered glass that was slowly turning to sand the longer it was on the ground. Carefully maneuvering around the glass trying (and failing) to not get cut. After five pain staking minutes she reached the house.

"Hello." She said opening the door slowly, being on the look out for traps. The room was bare except for a table and two chairs. Evie sat down hoping to calm herself wondering where in the world(s) she was. When she sat down something sparked in the house.

"Welcome daughter of the famous Evil Queen, your beauty does indeed proceed you." A voice said. Evie made another ear piercing scream that would have made her mother proud.

"Sweet child I mean you no harm. Just listen to what I say and you'll be on your merry way." The voice said in a calming voice. Evie stopped her screaming and sat there stunned for a moment.

"Who are you?" She stated knowing that this was probably how she was going to die.

"My child I am all that is, was and will ever be." It said before continuing.

"You have been wise in changing your ways, but not all are having the same result in the process. Greg the sole prince of Wonderland is in danger and you must be the one to stop it." The voice said making the small house shake.

"Ok so what should I do?" Evie asked hoping to figure away out.

"Escape is not an option my dear. You'll leave when it is time and as such it is not even the beginning of the end yet. Alas you must find the source of all evil." It stated clearly with the ability to read emotions.

"How will I do that I mean all the evil was banished 21 years ago to the Isle of the Lost." Evie said questioning the voice.

"I will give you a simple clue which will help. Slave in the magic mirror come to me. Who is the fairest of them all?" The voice said before a flash of yellow light appeared. Evie's world went black again and when she opened her eyes she found herself in the infirmary. She began to sit up and saw Greg but before she got to finish her warning she was pulled back into the strange world and the voice was back but this time there was a physical form to the voice and Evie swore she recognized the face.

"Welcome back, you didn't think this was the end did you?" The strange man said. "You must be wondering where we are. Well allow me to clear that up for you." The man said standing up and motioning for Evie todo the same. The two of them stood up and Evie followed the man outside to where they could see the forest which had surprisingly grown back fast.

"Evie my dear I have watched you grow your entire life." He said looking off into the distance. Evie looked confused wondering why he was saying these things.

"You were always meant for adventure and not being stuck in a castle learning how to beautify yourself. But alas thanks to your mother I was forced to watch." the man continued. "But you know me by another name, can you tell me what that is?"

Evie tried to rack her brain wondering what he was in about when the memories hit her like a stack of school books.

"Slave in the magic mirror." She said looking up to the man. He was smiling and nodded.

"Yes my child but in reality my real name is Edward and I've been trapped in this mirror for 35 years."

Evie started tearing up at this. She was sad that Edward was a prisoner in the mirror and also angry at her mother for letting this man decide her fate.

"I'm sorry I know it must be hard for you to talk about it but, if you don't mind me asking how did you get trapped in the mirror?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder. He felt cold and firm like glass and that creeped her out a little.

Edward smiled he her and began his story about the history of the mirror. Evie listened hoping to gain valuable knowledge on the magical artifact. There were only a few magical relics left in the world that weren't in the museum. Maleficent's Dragon Eye, Fairy Godmothers wand, her mothers magic mirror and Ursula's sea shell necklace which currently hung around Uma, her daughters neck and very few knew the story of these.

"So the mirror itself was once in fact a simple mirror but a queen before your mother decided she wanted the enchant the unenchable, because mirrors you see are the only non magical thing that can deflect magic. So after days of Magic using she decided to turn to the dark side and use blood magic with a few sacrifices she was successful but at what cost. The good queen lost her sanity and became what you civilians call the Red Queen." He stopped as Evie gasped and whispered under her breath Beth. Edward continued.

"As for how I became in the mirror well I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time you see, my sister didn't mean to do it but alas here I am prince and all."


	6. Story Time

"Once upon a time The Good Queen (Or the Red Queen) was a fair and just ruler or Wonderland. She loved her family very much and was the most successful ruler the land had ever known. For it was she who had persuaded King Adam and Queen Belle to unite the Kingdoms all those years ago and after 20 years the two United the Kingdoms to become the United States of Auradon. After seeing them being praised the Queen was certain that they would thank her for her efforts at the coronation but instead they choose to take all the credit for themselves. Iracebeth was furious at the foolishness of the two heroes. In her rage she decided to make sure she knew everything there was to know about the King and Queen. She sought out the most powerful villains from their realms. Cruella DeVil was the first to respond arriving at her castle. "DARLING how have you been my dear? Also as a side question WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" The duo haired woman yelled.

The Queen Chuckled and said she needs something that represented her sense of style. Cruella looked at the Queen like she was losing her mind.

"Darling incase you haven't noticed I'm covered in fur. THIS IS MY STYLE." Iracebeth looked at the old woman and started chanting a spell that would take the rawest of essence from the once famous fashion designer. The essence that was presented to the Queen was represented by a golden frame and was half reflective silver and half darkest gold. The Queen thanked Cruella before sending her back in a flash of red and white smoke. Iracebeth looked over the frame that was represented by Cruella and smiled because although the old bag didn't know she would never work in fashion ever again.

Changes were happening all over Wonderland when Cruella was magicked away. The Cheshire Cats fur started to change colors from golden brown to Pink and Purple. He was the first one to loose his sanity. The citizens noticed it but didn't say anything because it was Wonderland where any thing was possible.

Next to answer the Red Queens call was The Wicked Witch who was reluctant to be there as she was in the middle of mourning her sister who was crushed by the silly earth girl Dorothy. "My dear please explain to me why you have summoned me to your court." The Red Queen said she needed something to represent her with her ability to fly across the lands.

The witch had no idea what the queen was on about as she and the queen weren't enemies but not friends either. The Queen chanted her spell again and when the essence come out it was in the shape of a broom stick which, was send flying right into the frame and in a flash of Green light the frame was 1/3 full of glass.

"If that was all you needed from me dear. I'll appreciate it if you would send me back so I can avenge my sister." And just like that the witch was poofed away in a puff of red and orange smoke. The result of this was the Witch never being able to love again.

As a result of the Witches essence the entire land scape of Wonderland began to change. Trees began to grow different colored leaves and plants became warped.

The third villain to answer the call was the Lady Tremaine who was happy to have a break from her two daughters who were bickering all the live long day.

"Iracebeth what a pleasure to finally meet you." Tremaine said holding out her hand to formally shake the woman who had taken her away from her problems. The Queen walked away and began chanting her spell to find the essence of manipulation which she knew was hidden in the story of the Cinder girl. The essence came out in the shape of a shoe. Which flew into the mirror and in a puff of light it completed another 1/3 of the surface making it 2/3 complete. Lady Tremaine fainted at the sight she saw before her but before she could hit the ground she was poofed away in a cloud of Red and blue smoke. The Queen let out and ear splitting scream as she knew she was close to completing the take at hand but she knew the last section was to be from her although the essence of Sanity didn't bode well with her she needed it to work.

The effect on Wonderland from the Lady's essence was the minds of the wonderlandians they slowly began to lose their minds. The most effected was the Mad Hatter for he was mearly a baby and so his mind was doomed from the beginning.

Getting the final essence was difficult as the one to cast the spell was to become the guardian of the mirror and Iracebeth was not going to be trapped in the mirror oh no she wanted her revenge. She called in her brother Edward who she knew would always do her bidding of she asked in the right way.

"Oh Brother dearest I must ask you to do something for me." She said sliding the book across the table to him.

"Bethy are you sure you want me to I meanMirana would be more suited for this don't you think."

"Oh but sweet Brother it needs a male hand to work this section, look at the book."

"Right well let me have a look at it."

After reading the spell over he looked at his sister and began to chant the spell.

As he began chanting he could see the essence seeping out of his sister and it wasn't green like the others for it was Black as night. Her essence look the form of a battle axe and when it entered the almost completed mirror. It emitted the biggest flash of light which transferred Wonderland into the warped and silly place that is seen today. When Edward opened his eyes he found he was in a different place he was behind his sister instead of in front. He went to walk up to her and found himself blocked by something that was glass. The last thing he remembered before it all went black was seeing the Evil Queens face."

Evie sat there looking appalled at the story Edward had told her. Why he referred to himself in the third person she would never know.

"The mirrors last act to save me was to send me back in time to the beginning and that's where your mother found me for I told her the same story I'm telling you." Edward said looking said like he had just relived the whole thing again.

"Of course with my time on the isle when the Magic cut out I was able to fill in the blanks and tell Grimhilde everything, but one day as I was walking home I was suddenly back in the mirror trapped again. The Magic must have come back but I wasn't sure." He said finishing to story and Evie knew this to be true as she was hiding in her mothers closet at the time that conversation was going on.

"Well now that I've heard your story am I able to go back home sir." Evie said hoping she was able to leave this crazy mirror world. With a flick of his hand and a blink of Evies eyes she was back on the hospital bed with no one around her. Slowly getting out of bed she wondered back to her dorm. Opening the door she saw Mal sound asleep in her bed so Evie tip toed over to her own bed and drifted of to sleep.

Greg was pondering what Evie had said before he was alerted to the fact Evie was missing from the hospital as he had decided to spent the night there with the permission from FGM. He quickly ran to Mal who would be the first person that would freak out at the fact she was missing. Banging on the door he was met with a very angry looking Mal but her expression softened when Greg told her the news. She turned around and flicked on the lights only to let out a scream when she saw a breathing lump in Evies bed. The two of them walked over to the bed and Greg watched Mal start to get angry. Pulling back the covers they let out a sigh of relief as the found the sleeping princess.

"It might be best if we leave her alone as she needs to relax." Mal said slowly climbing back into bed and motioning for Greg to leave. He wasted no time in leaving making sure to turn of the lights. On his way back he saw that Ally was sleep walking like she normally did when she was relaxed. Greg continued on and found Austin doing the exact same thing. Not really thing about it he kept walking and with out looking he walked into Beth and knocked her down a flight of stairs.

"Ouch what the bloody hell was that for?" Beth said starting to go a lovely shade of red like her mother used to on the island.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD." Beth yelled running at Greg.


	7. Down the Metaphorical Rabbit Hole

l"Greg was fearing for his life as the daughter of the queen of hearts was sprinting full speed at him. His arms were raised in a cross formation in front of his face to protect himself. Greg braced for impact when he heard the clock tower chime 1 am, all was quiet and then he heard a voice."Greg? What are you doing up so late and secondly why am I here?" Beth questioned. Greg finally looked up at the other girl and could help but look confused as to why Beth's attitude had suddenly changed.  
"Hello, earth calling Greg, come in Greg." Beth said. "Why am I out here and why do you have that look that says I was about to hurt someone." As Beth finished her sentence Greg finally realized what was wrong with the other girl.  
""All those who wonder aren't lost." Greg said.  
l""I'm sorry, what?" Beth said still confused.  
""It's a story my mother used to tell me tell me when I was little. It was mainly to scare me, but she used the same thing on Ginny as well. The story went something along the lines of the Wonderlandian's and the curse that was invoked on them. It mainly affected the children of the cursed but once every blue moon, which in Wonderland was every 3 months, the kids would experience a pull that would make them wonder through the night and do sane things which is the insane thing over there." Greg finished his story.  
""So, let me get this straight." Beth began. "You're saying that every 3 months I'm gonna be doing strange things, well more normal, this would only happen to me wouldn't it."  
""I Know it's a lot to take in, but I know you'll be fine it's not like your gonna hurt anyone." Greg said standing up and holding out his hand. Beth took his hand and they began the walk back to Beth's room.  
"You are forbidden to tell anyone about what happened here tonight." Beth said her voice in full on command mode. "I can't even begin to wonder all the kaka ill be in if someone ever found out."  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Greg said opening the door to her room silently as to not wake up Shelby who funnily enough was a light sleeper. After they said goodbye Greg ran back to his room ready to do some more work on his laptop and to hopefully learn why he wasn't affected by the Wondering curse.

Long Live

Evie woke up the next morning feeling like she had run a marathon, which made her laugh as to the fact of her and running, over her dead body was she gonna let something as trivial as sweat ruin her good looks. Looking over to Mal's bed she saw the daughter of the mistress of all evil sound asleep in her bed. Not wanting to wake the other girl she reached into her purse to pull out the mirror as to check her reflection. Upon looking herself, she saw that although just waking up her make up was done (And perfectly she might add.) Her hair was still a mess but nothing 30 minutes and a couple of pin couldn't fix. Once she had finished her hair and was walking out of the bath room Mal's 5th alarm finally went off and the sleeping lady of the court stuck out her arm to silence it and flung the sheets back. Once she had fully risen from her bed did she notice the other girl. Mal stood there for a full minute before throwing herself into Evie's arms.  
"Evie, I'm so glad you are alright, you have no idea what what's been going on since you've been out, Greg's been saying some weird stuff an…" Mal could finish her sentence before Evie interrupted her.  
"Yes Greg, he's in danger and we need to find him like ASAP." Evie said making a run for the door not even waiting to see if Mal was following her. Once she made it downstairs she scanned the crowd of students hoping to find the son of Mother Gothel. She finally found him sitting at a table with Jay, Carlos, Ben, Beth, Audrey, and Gaston Jr. as she made her way over she didn't care that she knocked the daughter of Tiana down and kept on going.

"Evie, what a pleasant surprise." Audrey started to say. Evie cut her off and she looked at Greg with a weird look in her eye that was starting to scare him./p  
"Greg, we need to talk." She said. Greg looked at the blue haired girl and nodded. As if getting some unspoken hint, the rest of the group slid down to the other end of the table out of earshot.  
"What's up Evie? Is this got to do with something that you said back in the hospital wing." He said hoping that it was going to be a yes. To his surprise the girl nodded.  
"So, you know when I was in the coma or what ever it was." Greg nodded and let Evie continue. "Well, I might have met your father. Who under some random coincidence might actually be the slave in the magic mirror that my mother had from back in her glory days." She said hoping Greg was following her and believing her. She then began to retell the story she was told, and Greg's face went from pink to a paler shade of white.  
"… And then Edward woke up and was staring at my mother from inside the dark interior of the mirror." As Evie finished her story she let Greg process it all.  
"So, let me get this straight, my father didn't die but has been trapped in your mother's mirror all because of some revenge scheme that Beth's mom had concocted." Evie nodded.  
"Well, can I see the mirror and say something to him." Greg questioned and watched as the blue haired girl pulled out her mirror. The moment both their hands touched the mirror the world flashed blue and everything went pink.

Chad was on his way down to breakfast when he ran into Mal who was talking to the last person in the world he wanted to see Shelby White.  
"Oh, hey Glass Brain, breakfast is the other way, or do you have a different curfew before the magic wears off." Shelby said as Mal chuckled under her breath.  
"As Chad glared at Mal, she just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Oh, come on Charming it wasn't that bad. I have so much dirt on you and I chose to go easy on you." Shelby said as they descended the staircase and walked into the cafeteria.  
"Well sometimes apple head, you need to learn that not all the apples fall far from the tree, or do we need to ask Vanessa, I mean the whole pregnancy thing is a joke right." Chad didn't even get to laugh at his insult before Shelby's fist was connecting with his cheek.  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BRING MY SISTER INTO THIS." She yelled going in for another attack, but she was held back by Mal who knew more about the subject than she cared to admit and although Chad had it coming he didn't really deserve to be punched in public. Before anything could happen there was a giant flash of blue and the table where all their friends were had vanished into thin air.  
"Oh my god, here we go again."

Evie was the first to open her eyes praying she wasn't back in the mirror, after he eyes adjusted to the light change she found she was still sitting at her lunch table, but she was outside and not in the familiar cafeteria. Looking around she saw everyone who was at the table before the flash with the added body count of Austin and Ally she was sure she knew where they were.


End file.
